


I Came Late to the Party

by Greytail8573



Series: Creepypastas by Greytail8573 [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: I made my own Creepypasta. hope y'all enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~don't be late. it's smarter to be on time
Series: Creepypastas by Greytail8573 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640314





	I Came Late to the Party

My feet stumble beneath me. My friend’s house is just over this rise, and I want to make it there before her party ends. The lights were on. The trees surrounding her house reflect the artificial light. I fumble with the doorknob and open the door. Mistake. Blood overwhelms my vision. Bodies, bodies everywhere. Where was Tanya?  
“Hello, there.” I turn, scared for my life.  
A girl was at the door. Her brown hair flowed over her shoulders like a waterfall. It was too dark to see who it was. Her grey hoodie had dark stains on it and both her hands were shoved in her pockets.  
“Who are you?” I ask. “Do you know what happened here?”  
“I’m Amy.” her voice was soft and light. “They all died.”  
I back away as she comes into the artificial light of the house. White skin, stitched cuts in her face, eyes that seemed to glow purple. The stains were,... blood. I scramble deeper into the house. My feet slip in the blood. I whimper in fear as she pulls out both her hands. Her left hand wasn’t a hand. It was a bloodstained knife.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be next.” she coos.  
I turn heel and run up the stairs. I run into Tanya’s room and slam the door shut. Then I listen.  
“I know you’re up here!~” her voice was singsong. A terrifying mixture of cute and scary.  
Then a knock on the door. The sound of her footsteps stopped.  
“Who’s there?” her voice turned rough and gravelly. She was impersonating Tanya’s dad!  
“Hi, I’m Tanya’s friend Lucy! I was wondering if the party's still going on?” oh, no. Lucy, get out of here!  
Amy chuckles. “Yes, the party’s still going on. I'll let you in.”  
Lucy was doomed. Amy’s footsteps retreat down the stairs. I move to enter the closet. Tanya’s clothes dangle and brush me as I enter and sit on the floor.  
“Hey, who are y- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!” I wince at the sound of Lucy’s scream. The squishing sound of a knife making contact with skin and digging deep echoes in my brain.  
“Ah,... that’s better.” Amy’s voice was soft but it rang through the silence of the house.  
I shrink against the wall as Amy’s footsteps echoed up the stairs.  
“I won’t kill you tonight.” she calls. “I’m bored now so you can go free and tell your Daddy that you almost died and then tell the police. It’s a pity they won’t believe you.”  
I begin to cry in earnest when I agree with her. She was right. They wouldn’t listen. She enters the room and I stop myself from screaming. The window was opened. A thump and a crunch told me she jumped into a pile of leaves that was beneath Tanya’s window. Footsteps crunched through the fall leaves and disappeared into the distance. I was alone now, in a house full of bodies. I get up and jump out the window too. But I was aiming for the ground. I land, and hit my head, hard on a pipe. All went black as soon as I banged my head a few more times for good measure. I had aimed to die, and so I did.  
~End~


End file.
